


Impress Me

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Possibly Non-Con, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen wants to see how Unicron got the nickname "The Devourer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impress Me

"Tch! I’ve heard that other versions of you are called the ‘Devourer,’" the dark Autobot sneers, "Pathetic, really."

Truth be told, Unicron wasn’t sure what Smokescreen had expected him to be. The evil mech had managed to sneak up on him, and while the ancient mech had wanted to defend himself, he didn’t want to fight the other unless absolutely necessary. And, oddly enough, Smokescreen hadn’t tried to harm him exactly…

No, instead the Autobot had-

"Pay attention!" Smokescreen growls, grabbing Unicron’s jaw. Having the mech compliantly on his knees is doing wonders for the white mech’s ego. "Since you don’t seem to want to listen to me, how about we see if we can’t take a stab at figuring out where you got your nickname, hmm?"

Before Unicron can wonder at what the other mech means, two long digits are pressed into his mouth.

"We’ll see how well you ‘devour’ those, then we’ll move on to something better," Smokescreen smirks, red optics darkening as he works his fingers deeper into the passive mech’s mouth, "And maybe, just maybe, I’ll make sure you enjoy it as much as I will."

The ancient mech tries to pull away, but Smokescreen only grips his jaw- the two fingers already in his mouth pressing down painfully on his glossa.

"Ah ah ah," the Autobot taunts, "You’d already have abandoned this tiny frame if you wanted to hurt me, and I’d rather have fun with you than fight. Don’t make me wait, Unicron. Or would you rather I call in someone a little more….inclined to violence than I am?"

Unicron shakes his helm, hoping to avoid outright violence if he can, and he nearly chokes when Smokescreen suddenly shoves his fingers further down his intake.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Smokescreen purrs, "Impress me,  ** _Devourer_**.”


End file.
